Chapter 1 (UMS)
WARNING: This chapter is basically a history lesson/set up for the story, and backstory for my main character. 1066- Year of the Norman Invasion. I was calmly sitting in my throne room, on my throne, from which I had ruled from for over a century since I emulated the achievement of King Arthur and reunited Britannia under one ruler. I had held my position and had constantly fought off attempts at subjugation, in some cases even being a One Man Army and single-handedly winning wars. I had fought and slew so many, but religion had proven my greatest enemy. So many of my enemies loathed my tolerance of other religions and had sought to force me to accept Catholicism, Islam, or some other religion, as the one and only religion of my kingdom, but I had refused and fought their attempts to dethrone me for over fifty years. It wasn't enough. I was currently waiting on my advisers, who were very late, and would be punished most severely when they finally arrived. This was a time of war! I expected them to be punctual and work hard to continue this great empire! They finally arrived. With an army of Norman savages behind them. I noticed my son and daughter looked ready to attack, so I placed a calming hand on their arms. I knew they could slaughter them, but I found being a ruler boring and I was ready to move on like Selene had, though I wished that she hadn't leave me looking like an idiot in front of my entire kingdom. "Hello, traitors," I said to my advisors with a falsely kind manner, "and savages." I added. "Your reign is over pagan! You will pay for your blasphemy!" One of their priests said angrily. "Of course I will..." I drawled, my sarcasm and disdain for religion obvious. "Can your prayers stop this?" I asked before telekinetically breaking his arms and legs. "Perhaps they can help you get home..." I added, making my children laugh. "My opinion? I think your future involves fire and torment." I said, before lighting him on fire as his allies watched helplessly. "Honestly. You illegalize religious persecution and get labeled a pagan. It is a loss no matter what I do." I said over his screams of agony. I destroyed the army in my throne room with a thought, and turned my attention onto the traitors. "Did you idiots truly believe that I would be defeated, unless I chose to lose?" I yelled. "Oh, don't worry! I'll be abolishing my dynasty, and freeing up my time for revenge against my enemies. I know that the Christian majority loathes my tolerance for pagans, yet fail to realize that I also tolerate other religions, including theirs! But I intend to remedy that very soon!" I bellowed, before taking a breath to calm myself. "Die! And die knowing that those you love will soon join you!" I said hatefully, before quickly disintegrating them with my Phoenix Force powers. "So... We're moving?" My son, Alexander II asked. "Are the other little bastards coming with us?" I glared at him in response. "Don't call your brothers and sisters that! And yes, they are all like us, they have powers and can aid my plans greatly. Now, I'll use my powers over reality to protect our holdings and get my revenge." I said, making my dismissal clear. "As you wish, father." They said in unison and left. Now, I just had to decide how to word this or will it... "Let all but my family forget my castles!" I said. "I claim all wealth of my enemies among my citizens!" I said, completing phase two. Now I just needed to ward the castle with my extensive magical knowledge that I had acquired with my mutation. You see, when I was born I discovered that I had the ability to mimic knowledge, skill, experience, and abilities. Over time I discovered that there were others with such abilities and I could copy them for myself, my ability was just far superior to any others that I would eventually discover when I learned how to travel through time with my magic and X-Gene based abilities. If there were two telepaths in a room, I could mimic both abilities and get their combined power, skill, knowledge, and range. This immensely powerful ability allowed me to propel myself to god-like levels, and I spent a century building up my power, and now, not only was I the strongest mutant to ever exist, but I could take the Sorcerer Supreme's job and make him look like an unlearned idiot! Hours later... I had finally finished warding the castle so that only family and those invited by them could enter, and when I finished with that, I slew Britannia's 'gods' with a word and stored their powers into a gem, which I then stored in my personal vault. I didn't think that they deserved my full attention, and quite frankly, I was feeling lazy and wanted to save my wrath for the Pope. I really didn't like religions who forced people to convert or got involved with politics; especially when they cross me and I was strongly considering killing all the Christians in Britannia in revenge, but that would be a waste and petty. No, I think I'll go for a prank. A cruel prank, but a prank nonetheless. Line break-remove text and replace. One month later... I replaced the current pope and had a lot fun with my new position. I ordered rapists, fornicators, and adulterers to become eunochs and to cut off the offending body part, and even suggested others also do it avoid committing those sins in the future. A lot of people agreed and did it. I harassed the wealthy into giving more charity and positioned the church to distribute the wealth, I may have taxed it massively; it was all going into my coffers. I even allowed Henry IV to remain king, and commanded him to marry every woman who he ever laid with as penance and any woman he lays with in the future; unless she was already married. I also convinced him and several other rulers to send some valuables my way, and I had already recovered my losses from losing my Kingdom, but I wanted to profit even more. I did lose a kingdom after all! "Your Holiness?" Someone asked, drawing me from my thoughts. I really needed to remember their names. "Yes?" I asked politely. "It's time for the meeting you scheduled," He reminded me. Oh! Good! I forgot about that! "Yes, thank you." I said, before acknowledging the presence of my new minions. "The future of the Christian faith has been revealed to me. All who hold a position in the church shall become eunochs or be cast out, I have been shown a dark future where we succumb to the sins of the flesh and we must prevent that." I said, most actually believing me. I used my powers to also force the others into compliance. "I have already sent letters to the faithful to ensure this dark future is prevented." I forced faithful kings to ensure the castration! I even told them Satan would compel them to resist this salvation, and they believed me! I love ruling them! "It will be done, Your Holiness." They said obediently. "Good. I shall publicly become eunoch in a few days." And by that I meant I would force the real Pope to do so. I would regenerate, of course, but I refused to castrate myself on principle. "That is all, you may go." I said, dismissing them. Days later and I forced the Pope to publicly castrate himself and strongly suggested everyone within five-hundred miles do the same. It was a resounding success, and I even acquired more treasure, enough treasure to buy back my own kingdom. I chose against it. It would be a poor investment now. Line break-remove text and replace. Mid 14th Century- I had been very busy since my revenge on the Pope, who was later overthrown and accused of consorting with demons, and he had no allies left whatsoever, what I did in his name destroyed him and caused a lot of people to question the church. They recovered within sixty years though. My biggest successes were the destruction of Norman conquests and the acquisition of their wealth. I destroyed all the Vampires and Werewolves with Reality Manipulation and stored their powers into the gem that I reserved to store magic-based powers, and also added the powers of Ba'al and the other Annunaki to it. Though, to be fair, Ba'al was kind of helpless while disembodied, but I didn't care. I just wanted them all gone. I acquired a Celestial Ship that I used to upgrade my powers and activate dormant mutations. I even discovered that I could upgrade other mutants to god-like levels; well pagan god levels, but that was still somewhat impressive. I had to kill an immortal mutant to acquire it, but it was worth it and would greatly strengthen my faction. I even recruited another followers in Egypt while I was raiding the area, Bennet Du Paris should prove to be a highly useful ally. I robbed my former nation again and invested in several profitable business, wool export being one of them. I even spent time seducing and impregnating women to bolster the numbers of mutant-kind. This all sounds amazing, doesn't it? Like my life improved for the better? Well allow me to continue. And then I discovered hundreds of mutants being slaughtered in Crimea. When I saw this, I snapped and killed the attacking humans, and then destroyed the bodies of the murdered mutants. I'll admit my powers grew greatly from so many of my kind, but I was still shocked by that event and vowed to protect mutant-kind. I offered to help protect them, but they refused and went their own way. Since then, I've merely been focused on building up my wealth, influence, power, and, of course, studying. I had been robbing people and nations that I didn't like, and there were many that I disliked and I now had more wealth than I could ever spend. I still intended to keep growing that wealth for the future, of course. I had plans and needed more resources to achieve them. Using the Crusades as cover to rob all parties involved and cause destruction was highly profitable, well, not for my enemies. Line break-remove text and replace. Early 19th Century- I have enjoyed my now over a thousand years of life. I have seized indirect control of the New World, the Americas, and it's resources. I now control;ed global trade, textile, banking, investment, mining, metals, and had monopolies in them. I invested intensively in agriculture and many other profitable industries. I was the richest and most powerful man on Earth, and I was certainly among the most powerful the universe! How do I know that? Am I just being arrogant? No. I am not. In the sixteenth century a cosmic being named Galactus attacked Earth, intending on devouring it. I, in turn, offered to feed him the growing Celestial inside Earth and he agreed and I teleported it outside the planet and even acquired a few tons of Vibranium in the process. He consumed the being and then tried consuming Earth, exploiting a loophole in our agreement, but I blasted him back with such power that it launched him into deep space. He didn't try continuing his attack, having felt my immense power. I restored the planets axis back to the way it was and left without a word to my brief allies, the Brotherhood of the Shield. I did all of this without the Phoenix Force, which I expelled and banished a century earlier. I used it to wipe out the Brood and Skrull races, to prevent further bloodshed, and the Phoenix wanted more battle and destruction of stagnant life. I refused and had to forcibly expel it, when it tried taking control, and then banished it before falling into a month long coma while I regenerated. Fortunately, I had already met a powerful alien mutant and mimicked an ability to compensate for my loss of the Phoenix Force. Finally, in the 1640s, I got to have some more fun. Oliver Cromwell invaded Ireland, and I butchered his entire army and stripped them of their life-force and then used that power to turn them into an undead army and then sent them all to besiege England. I was quite pleased with myself when my undead army insured they would never move against Ireland again. Imagine my surprise when someone who called himself the Sorcerer Supreme attacked. I had heard of him, of course, Yao, the defeater of Dormammu... Flashback I was happily basking in my victory and humiliation of England, my actions proved my immense power and would have any potential enemies cowering in fear. I felt invincible! And then I was blasted into a boulder... I wasn't even bruised, but I was still angry. "You know, most just say hello by way of greeting." I said to my attacker. "Any particular reason for the attack or are you just a naturally violent person?" "You created an army of undead that attacked England and inflicted unimaginable damage, and even killed it's ruler!" "In defense of Ireland, they attacked first and I just retaliated. Now, run along, and harass someone who's actually doing something wrong." I said, dismissively, angering him greatly. He attacked me with a bolt of pure magic, with I caught with my bare hand, absorbing it, and was uninjured by his pitiful attack. I retaliated with the same attack, and he quickly shielded against it, but it tore through it like it wasn't even there and severely injured him. "Honestly, you're only going to die fighting me. Only the likes of Merlyn and Morgan could fight me and win. Why even bother, though? England is corrupt, greedy, and a blight on this world. It's rulers are only interested in control and the expansion of their control, at least King Alexander stopped and was content with his holdings." He was beaten, so I just healed him, and teleported away. Gloating wasn't very classy anyway. End Flashback Yao hadn't bothered me since then, but I hadn't used my magic to cause any destruction. I still trained it intensively, far more than most ever did, and my personal power greatly surpassed that of most others. My greatest accomplishment was founding the Hellfire Club under an alias, and I made sure to grant myself the highest rank and special rights. I have 'persuaded' the Founding Fathers to insure mutant rights along with rights for magic users, and by persuaded, I mean compelled them telepathically. I finally wiped out the Eternals, Deviants, and Inhumans; insuring the dominance of mutant-kind, and began studying the Terrigenesis process. I later erased Inhuman ability potential from humanity, and as a precaution did the same for the other two. This would ensure that mutant-kind was eventually the only kind on Earth. I destroyed Xerogenesis Crystals and located the Slave Engine and destroyed it too. I even conquered Subterranea and the Netherworld out of boredom, and then purged them of undesirables! All together, it took me two years to make those conquests, and that was with a small army that was unlikely to even be injured. It was all worth it, when I seized the Valley of Diamonds, and relocated that wealth to my vaults which I even had to greatly expand. Having forseen a future where I would need to hide my powers more, I accelerated my plans to purge Earth of false gods. I slew the Ennead, Amatsu-Kami, Daevas, Dievas, Diwatas, Inua, Jumala, Tenger, Vodu, Xian, and the Yazatas, all while storing their powers into my gem. Sadly the Olympians and Asgardians had proved elusive and had avoided their extermination. I had also wiped out several other magic based threats, again adding the magic based power to the gem. Soon, the gem would contain enough power to defeat Elder Gods and when it did, I would slay them and grow my power even further! What would I use that power for? That was a surprise. Line break-remove text and replace. 1948- Boston, Massachusetts. Time passed and I grew wealthier and more powerful; the story of my immortal life. I was now once more a King, and controlled a lost paradise commonly called the Savage Land, by the few who discovered it. My new kingdom was now populated by my two million plus loyal descendants, whom I empowered and enhanced further, and made ten tons the average strength level of my kingdom. Soon I would have an even larger nation of loyal servants, and be able to wage wars if need be, but I would delay that and recruit as many to my cause as possible. I needed larger numbers to have my nation recognized and respected by the world, and wanted to avoid revealing it's existence until I was in a position of strength. And my nations numbers would only grow with time. I already had the resources of several nations that I raided and stole from. I used the World Wars to my advantage and greatly increased my networth to even more obscene levels. I shook myself out of my reverie, I needed to pay attention. I calmly walked into a restaurant, greatly overdressed in an expensive suit, and getting a lot of attention, some of which was people wanting to mug or take advantage of me. I calmly walked over to an empty table, while sensing a mediocre telepathic probe, that I quickly traced back to a very attractive blonde. Fortunately, I was going to be sitting in her section, and could talk to this amateur telepath about respecting the privacy of others. I did mimic the knowledge that I needed from her mind, her life's story, and that changed my plans. "What can I get you?" The waitress, Emma asked. I froze time before answering. "Have a seat, Emma Frost," I said, as she looked around in shock. Thankfully she obeyed and didn't try making a scene or wasting time. "I have a proposition for you, and no it doesn't involve sex for money." I said, already predicting her thoughts. "I'm listening, and I assume it involves my telepathy." Emma replied, already thinking of how she could take advantage of me. "Before I begin, allow me to introduce myself. I am Alexander King. And yes, it does, well, it and your other dormant mutations. This place is quite frankly beneath a lady of your pedigree and station, and I would like to offer to pay for your continued education and offer you training in your abilities." I said, and noticed Emma was skeptical. "I would, of course, expect you to get good grades, but that should be quite easy with your abilities." "You mentioned mutations, what did you mean by that?" Emma asked, though I could tell she was interested in my offer, and was just delaying and playing hard to get. "Your telepathy is a mutation, an aspect of evolution where mutants evolve, adapt and become stronger over time. You have several interesting dormant mutations that would make you immensely powerful, and you managed to catch my interest with your telepathic invasion; even if it did hit my shields and get traced back to you." "What do you gain from this?" "A tax write off mostly, and I'll admit to being curious as to what your full potential looks like. Your potential is merely being wasted here, and if you accept my offer you can attend Ivy League schools, learn to control your abilities, and reach your potential and get the ultimate revenge against your father; living well and even surpassing him." "You'll provide for food and living costs?" Emma asked. "Yes, and I will provide you with a place to stay. I will be training you after all, and may have to fit in training whenever we both have free time." I said, knowing she was sold and would have accepted, even if I said no. "Then I accept your incredibly generous offer." Emma said, before pausing. "Is the no sex optional?" She asked, while rubbing my groin. "Yes, it is, but you might want to work your way up to my size." I said, willing blood to fill my groin and causing her eyes to widen in shock, or fear; both were plausible considering my size. "I'm more than willing to break you in, though. I'm considerate like that." I added, causing her to smirk in reply. "Oh, I bet you are, but I think I will have to work my way up that." Emma said, guessing it's size through my pants. I had no urge to spoil the surprise for her, especially when I was enjoying the feel of her hands on me. "Why don't we get out of here and we can get started." I suggested. "On what?" Emma asked in false confusion, while stroking me through my pants. "That's the ladies choice, but we should retrieve your things first and you will need to quit your job." I said, to which she nodded in agreement. I unfroze time, and we rose to leave. "Emma, where are you going?" Her employer asked. "I quit! I found a rich guy to take care of me!" She replied, before discreetly winking at me. I smirked in amusement. That was technically true, but she may have just damaged her reputation. We walked out of the restaurant, and I guided her to my car. When we reached my car, I opened the door for her and let her inside, closing it behind her. "So, what do you do?" Emma asked, when I got in the drivers seat. "A little bit of everything, and due to my immortal life-span, I have made a lot of wise investments. My interests range from trade, finance, banking, shipping, mining, construction, textiles, agriculture, import/export, and even treasure hunting. I have monopolies on most of those. Suffice it to say, I have a lot wealth." "I actually meant what are your mutations." Emma said, but was quite impressed by my accomplishments, but mostly amused that I assumed she meant that. "I can mimic abilities, and knowledge, skill, and experience. So I have several abilities, and can train you in using yours. I've had over a thousand years to master my abilities, so you should benefit greatly from learning from me." "What are my latent mutations? You said I had several." Emma asked, looking excited by the possibilities within her. "Telekinesis, a diamond form, empathy, and that's not even accounting for Genetic Augmentation, modifying or augmenting your powers, and sub-skills of those powers." I said, observing her reactions. She seemed disappointed, until I mentioned Genetic Augmentation. "You seem disappointed. I assure you, you are and will be incredibly powerful." "It just wasn't what I was expecting. None of those sound especially powerful." Emma said, somewhat confusedly. "With training you could take down entire armies. Telekinesis is more than just picking stuff up and throwing it, it has several powerful uses; including controlling the elements at a master level. Telekinesis can be used to render yourself intangible, augment physical capabilities to god-like levels. The potential of that power can be practically limitless if you commit to mastering it. Empathy is power over emotions: including causing people to love or hate someone. Your diamond form would make you bulletproof and grant you low-level super strength." I explained, causing her to become excited again. "You see, it's all a matter of power and skill, and both can be attained." I said, finishing. "Thank you. I didn't even imagine how powerful telekinesis could be." Emma said, thanking me for re-inspiring her. "You're welcome. Anyway, apart from training you in using your powers, I'll also teach you some mutant history. Such as the real truth behind events, people who were mutants and how or why they did things, and including the true origin of mutant-kind." I said, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "I thought we were just evolved versions of baseline humans?" "I thought that for centuries too, and then I discovered we're a laboratory experiment by super advanced, even god-like aliens." I said, to be rewarded with a skeptical look. "I know, it sounds fake and like little more than religious story, but it was confirmed by multiple sources; including their technology that I now use to augment others. We do have a highly fascinating history though, the part of the stories of angels and demons; the Cheyarafim and Neyaphem were merely mutants with wings and red skin, respectively, though, sadly there are demons, but there are also angels." "How do you know all of this?" Emma asked, with an undertone skepticism. "I married an older woman who liked the sound of her own voice. The only reason I even believed her was because she had no defense against my telepathy. She predated Mesopotamia by over ten thousand years, treated me like a child and talked down to me, and when she moved on to build up her powerbase; I celebrated by building a harem and fathering several dozen powerful children." I said, causing Emma to laugh in slight amusement. "So, it was a romance for the ages, huh?" She asked sarcastically. "Yes, and a match made in heaven, or more likely the other place." I replied, causing her to laugh again. Line break-remove text and replace. One month later... The time since Emma joined me was well spent, with her undertaking my training without complaint. I had already made her more physically powerful than weaker gods in her diamond form, and most other mutants. She now had sufficient strength to lift ten tons, one hundred in diamond form, her durability, speed, and stamina were enhanced to beyond human levels; she was practically invulnerable in diamond form. With her permission, I granted her a healing factor and slowed aging. I granted her improved control of her alternate form and made it a near-instantaneous process to transform. I unlocked her latent abilities and transferred my low-level telepathic knowledge to her while she slept, with her consent, of course. This helped her to make fast progress, and I did the same for her with telekinesis and empathy. Sadly, she was having difficulty with telekinesis but was slowly overcoming it. That was all of secondary importance right now, because I sensed a deity in New York. Aphrodite was working in a fashion magazine, and plotting to recruit more goddesses to allow her company to outperform it's rivals. I had waited a day to take advantage of this opportunity, and finally my patience was rewarded. My prey teleported into the building where the photo shoot was to take place and were instantly cut off from their powers. I froze time, leaving them and myself unaffected and revealed myself. "Hello, ladies. What a wonderful day for more Olympians to die! Say hello to Ares for me." I said, before turning them into energy and storing them in the gem. I was ecstatic! I had just purged the Earth of divine disease and was closer to a godless world! And then Zeus arrived. Having most likely sensed their disappearance. I just turned him into energy and stored him into the gem too. He was no challenge for me at this point, no deity was, not even Odin at full power. Now I just needed to purge the Olympian Underworld and then move on to sieze Olympus and cleanse it. Sadly, it would be all too easy.